mb40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 1 Imperial Guard 1000 List
=Steel Legion 1000 Week 1 (999pts)= HQ (97pts) *Company Command Squad (97pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p30) Camo Gear for Veterans (8pts), Carapace Armour (8pts) **Commander Lautzig - Company Commander (16pts) (Codex: Imperial Guard) Senior Officer, Voice of Command Bolter (1pts), Camo Gear (10pts), Carapace Armour (5pts), Close Combat Weapon, Frag Grenades, Orders (Orders: Bring it Down!, Orders: Fire on my Target!, Orders: First Rank, FIRE! Second Rank, FIRE!, Orders: Forwards, for the Emperor!, Orders: Get Back in the Fight!, Orders: Move! Move! Move!, Orders: Smite at Will!, Orders: Suppressive Fire!, Orders: Take Aim!), Refractor Field, Warlord (*) **3x Veteran w/ Lasgun 3x Frag Grenades, 3x Lasgun **Veteran w/ Vox-caster (5pts) Frag Grenades, Lasgun, Vox-caster Elites (130pts) *Ogryns (130pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p44) Hammer of Wrath, Stubborn, Very Bulky **2x Ogryn (80pts) 2x Flak Armour, 2x Frag Grenades, 2x Ripper Gun **Ogryn Bone 'ead Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Ripper Gun Troops (577pts) *Infantry Platoon (391pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p36) **Heavy Weapons Squad (85pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) ***2x Heavy Bolter Team (20pts) 4x Flak Armour T, 4x Frag Grenades T, 2x Heavy Bolter, 2x Lasgun ***Lascannon Team (20pts) 2x Flak Armour T, 2x Frag Grenades T, Lascannon, Lasgun **Infantry Squad (81pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***Commissar (25pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p33) Stubborn, Summary Execution Bolter, Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades ***8x Guardsman 8x Flak Armour, 8x Frag Grenades, 8x Lasgun ***Guardsman w/ Vox-caster (5pts) Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Lasgun, Vox-caster ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (51pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (56pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***8x Guardsman 8x Flak Armour, 8x Frag Grenades, 8x Lasgun ***Guardsman w/ Vox-caster (5pts) Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Lasgun, Vox-caster ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (76pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***Commissar (25pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p33) Stubborn, Summary Execution Bolter, Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Platoon Command Squad (42pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) ***3x Guardsman w/ Sniper Rifle (6pts) 3x Flak Armour, 3x Frag Grenades, 3x Sniper Rifle ***Guardsman w/ Vox-caster (5pts) Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Lasgun, Vox-caster ***Platoon Commander (1pts) Voice of Command Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Orders (Orders: Bring it Down!, Orders: Fire on my Target!, Orders: First Rank, FIRE! Second Rank, FIRE!, Orders: Forwards, for the Emperor!, Orders: Get Back in the Fight!, Orders: Move! Move! Move!, Orders: Smite at Will!, Orders: Suppressive Fire!, Orders: Take Aim!) *Veterans (186pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p38) **Chimera (65pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p40) Amphibious, Mobile Command Vehicle Heavy Bolter, 2x Lasgun Arrays, Multi-laser, Searchlight, Smoke Launchers **Grenadiers (15pts) Doctrine: Grenadiers Carapace Armour for Squad **Veteran Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Frag Grenades **6x Veteran w/ Lasgun 6x Frag Grenades, 6x Lasgun **3x Veteran w/ Plasma Gun (45pts) 3x Frag Grenades, 3x Plasma Gun Heavy Support (195pts) *Leman Russ Squadron (195pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) **Battle Tank (195pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) 2x Heavy Bolter (20pts), Battle Cannon, Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Recovery Gear (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers Survivors 1 Ogryn, 1 Ogryn Bone 'ead 14 Guardsmen, 1 Guardsman with Sniper Rifle, 2 VOX Casters, 1 Platoon Commander, 1 Commissar, 2 Sergeants, 1 Commander Lautzig, 1 Vet VOX, 3 Vet Guardsmen 2 Heavy Bolter Teams, 1 Lascannon Team